Life of the Purple Ninja and Everyone Else REWRITE
by MoonieGracieMariahAndProngs
Summary: A mysterious ninja appears aboard the Destiny's Bounty with only on thought in mind. Steal the weapon, and don't let anyone get in your way. This causes everyone's lives to change forever. REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL, ALSO ON MY ACCOUNT. Rated T to be safe, but not necessarily dark.
1. A Wild Ninja Appears!

**Sabrina POV**

I shook my head exasperatedly as the small plane flew through the clear night air. X was not a man to be tested, I knew that well enough, but I still wished he didn't force me to go through with this stuff.

Lucy glanced at me, hugging a baby panda to her chest. She was obviously nervous for me, if her expression was any indicator.

We had called each other sisters for as long as I can remember. Though we look nothing alike (her, with her Asian appearance, her straight and sleek black hair, and me, with my typical Caucasian look, tousled brown hair, and bright purple eyes), we are closer than any two friends could be. We lived every waking moment together since we were five, we learned together, trained together, fought together. I wasn't sure if I could survive a day without her by my side.

Sensing my worries, she reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine, Sabs," she whispered.

Her eyes gave her away. There was fear hidden within the deep brown irises, and her smile was obviously forced. She probably felt more fear than I did.

"We're here."

The pilot's monotone voice seemed to only increase Lucy's fright, as she clutched her panda tighter and it let out a squeak.

His helmet hid his face from view, much like X never let us see his. The pilot never told us his name, but he worked for X and that was all we needed to know.

I stood up, knowing X didn't like dawdling. Lucy jumped to her feet too, setting her panda aside and flinging her arms around me. I tightened the hug, lifting her up slightly so we were at the same level. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, tears gathering in the corners.

"Be careful," she whispered into my ear, her voice cracking. "These are the ninja we're dealing with."

"I'll be fine, we're ninja too," I replied, finally breaking from the embrace. A smile tugged at the corner of my lip, as I opened the plane's door. "Blow something up for me, will you?"

Lucy was smiling softly as she replied, "Always."

"Ew, get away, Snape," I joked, before I jumped out into the open air, doing it so suddenly that I couldn't change my mind.

The last thing I saw before I turned to face the open sea below was my pseudo-sister's face watching me descend in horror. I grinned up at her; I was a fully trained ninja, I could handle a little fall.

I saw the deck of the Destiny's Bounty getting closer and closer, and I leaped into action. I landed on the deck with my hands, doing a quick and quiet somersault onto my feet.

Or that's what I was supposed to do.

What I really did was somersault into the edge of the ship, making a rather loud thud. I cursed and got to my feet, hoping that nobody had heard me.

"NINJA GO!"

Just my luck. I backed up a little bit and I stumbled at the edge of the deck. If I hit that water, well, that wasn't good, even for a ninja. But it seemed fate had other plans, as I slipped and started plummeting towards the ocean below.

 **Cole POV**

A crash from the deck above alerted me to danger.

I had been sleeping soundly, dreaming of being in a mountain of cake. I was just eating my way out when I had been jolted awake by the noise. I thrashed in my blankets for a few moments, but I realized there was no immediate threat and that the thud had come from the deck above.

As fast as humanly possible, I jumped to my feet and spun into my ninja gi with a quick, "NINJA GO!"

I glanced around at my peacefully slumbering companions and sighed in exasperation. " _Come on, guys!_ There's trouble on the deck!"

The only response I received were a couple grunts and snores, and maybe that was Jay's voice muffled his pillow, "Could you do it, bro? Thanks . . ."

With another sigh, I darted up onto the deck, startled by what I saw.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. **(A/N: Stupid! You so stupid!)**

But I was just about to admit to myself that I was hearing things, when a rather feminine shriek ripped through the air. It was then that I noticed a pair of gloved fingers gripping the edge of the ship. Someone was about to fall off the Bounty!

I was so distracted in my terrified scramble to the edge that I didn't question who it was or why they would be on the ship in the first place. I reached down towards them, yelling, "Take my hand!"

I could see the hesitance in their eyes, but they ultimately decided that I was trustworthy and grabbed my wrist. I pulled them up onto the safety of the deck, and, with both of us panting heavily, I noticed their outfit. A purple ninja gi.

 **Sabrina POV**

I had grabbed the edge of the ship just in time, so I hadn't fallen to my doom, but now I felt maybe I was more doomed up here.

My mission was supposed to be stealth. In and out, without anyone knowing. But this ninja, who had saved my butt just now, made things much more complicated.

I recognized him of course. Lucy and I had studied all of the ninja intensely, so that if we did run into them on one of our many missions, we would know how to deal with each of them. X never liked anyone getting in the way.

Cole Stone, I recalled, was the Master of Earth, strongest of all the ninja, and the leader of the team. His file said he had run away from home when his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps. Cole had thought he couldn't sing or dance, until he mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay in order to gain (and then promptly lose) one of four Fang Blades. (Actually, the ninja lost all of the Fang Blades, and somehow still defeated all of the evil anyways. Lose the battle, win the war, I guess.)

"Who are you?" Cole asked suspiciously, snapping me from my musings.

I began panicking. I wasn't prepared for this! This wasn't part of the plan, I wasn't sure how to convince him I wasn't here for thievery! So I bolted.

Ignoring his yells, I ran across to the other end of the ship. I skidded to a stop at the end. I couldn't jump off, we were thousands of feet above the water! It was brilliant technology that made the Destiny's Bounty fly, that much I admitted, but now was not the time for reverie! I had to get out of here before Cole caught me! But I couldn't turn back, he was almost upon me!

That's when I took a leap of faith. Literally. I jumped onto the roof over the ship's bridge, swinging my arms to keep my balance. I was just at the edge of the roof when I heard Cole jump on behind me. I spun to face him, backing up slightly at the sight of him coming towards me.

His eyes widen behind his mask. He reached out a hand, yelling, "Don't —!"

That's when I realized I was loosing my footing for the second time tonight, about to fall off the roof.

 **Cole POV**

I grabbed the mysterious ninja's hand, pulling them into my chest. I laughed in relief, looking into their purple eyes.

"That's the second time I've saved your butt tonight," I said with a smirk. "Now," I added, "time to see who the culprit really is!"

I ripped off the purple mask, and the girl's brown waves tumbled out.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back with the rewrite of Life of the Purple Ninja and Everyone Else! I just had to rewrite it because, while it was okay before, I felt the inescapable urge to make it BETTER. I'm keeping the old one up until I catch up in this fic, then I'll delete it and replace it with this one forever. Don't worry, the plot remains mostly the same, though (as you can see) I'll add bits and remove stuff and replace it and just make it overall better :) (btw if you haven't read our author's note, Gracie's also redoing her fic, and Mar's making a new one (again I know))**

 **So, old friends and new, enjoy! Hugs, Moon**


	2. Crying Girls Make Boys Uncomfortable

**Cole POV**

Of all the things I was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. Not only was the mysterious ninja a _girl_ , but she was also really hot. Wait, forget I said that.

"You're a girl," I said, more dubiously than I meant to.

"So what?" she retorted, obviously annoyed. "You're being blatantly sexist, _Cole Stone_."

"I didn't mean it like th —" I stopped mid-sentence, processing what she had just said. I spoke slowly, asking, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I know much more than just that," she said foxily, gently pulling of my mask so she could see my face. "For example, you ran away from home when your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps. You had thought you couldn't sing or dance, until you mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay in order to gain one of four silver Fang Blades. And who could forget how you promptly lost it minutes later." She let out a tinkling laugh at the confusion etched on my face. "I know all about you, Cole. And I'm not the only one."

My hands were at her neck before I knew what I was doing. I demanded answers, but as I heard her choking and saw the fear in her purple eyes, I realized what I was doing. I dropped her, letting her fall to her knees as I tried to justify my actions in my head.

"Temper, temper," she coughed, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just —"

"Don't try to apologize, I was being a bit invidious," she said, with a dismissive wave of her hand, sitting cross-legged. "But now I see nothing will help me more than the truth."

I sat hesitantly next to her. Close enough to not make her feel uncomfortable, but also close enough to stop her from trying anything stupid.

"Alright. So, tell me the truth," I said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sabrina Moon, I'm nineteen, I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, I've been raised in a dojo that's a little ways from here, I'm ninja, and my element is plants," she sighed, ticking off things on her fingers as she listed them. She looked up at me, head tilted. "Satisfied?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, not really. Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

She didn't answer right away, her eyes darting nervously to focus anywhere but myself. Was she trying to think up a lie?

 **Sabrina POV**

I couldn't tell him the truth obviously. Because "Oh, I'm here on a mission from my boss to steal your golden weapon," would surely make him trust me.

He was staring at me oddly, he knew I was going to lie. But there are ways I can use this to my advantage.

I hung my head, sighing. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I need to! My dojo was burned to the ground by the serpentine, my sensei is dead, and so are the rest of his students! I need a new sensei and a place to stay and — and —" I burst into fake tears. "I just thought that you guys were the famous ninja and you could help me figure out my full potential and elemental powers and everything! I'm sorry I was being stupid —!"

"No, no," Cole said quickly, averting his eyes, as if looking at me while I was in tears would make me cry more. "I'm sure that Sensei Wu will let you stay here with us. Just, please, calm down."

I flung my arms around him, catching him off guard. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I watched as his face flooded crimson. "N-No problem." He turned to look at the sun barely peaking over the water (maybe to hide his blush). "The others will probably be awake in a couple hours. You could ask Sensei Wu then."

I nearly smirked, but hid it just in time. I knew that pulling the crying card would work. Girls crying always made boys uncomfortable. My stupid made-up sob story had him convinced. Now I just had to make sure I fooled the rest of them as well.

* * *

 **As you can see, I don't have a set number of words for each chapter haha I just stop it at good stopping places XD I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far! Hugs, Moon**


	3. The Ninja Who is Anything Except a Girl

**Zane POV**

It wasn't uncommon for me to find Sensei Wu already awake when I woke early in the morning to meditate, but finding Cole and an unknown ninja accompanying him _was_. The ninja wore a purple ninja gi, making me wonder who he was.

"Zane, wonderful," Sensei said upon spotting. "Would you be so kind as to wake your brothers? We have a new ninja joining us."

I nodded, trying to hide my shock. "Of course, Sensei."

I threw Cole a strange look as he conversed with the mystery ninja, but still went to get my brothers. I hope they will not be too mad at me for waking them.

"Brothers! Sensei wants us all to meet a new ninja who will be joining us on the Destiny's Bounty!" I announced, looking around at them as they groggily roused from their slumber.

I dodged a pillow that was flung in my direction from a rather irate Kai.

"Zaaaane," he groaned, "I was trying to sleep!"

"I know that," I replied, with confusion. "That's precisely why I needed to awaken you."

Jay burst out laughing, though I didn't understand why. Oh, right, my funny switch was off.

"Kai, Sensei wants to introduce us to a new ninja," I insisted, but the fire ninja remained in his cocoon of blankets.

Jay decided to take matters into his own hands, by repeatedly poking Kai, but Kai merely decided to repeatedly poke him back in retaliation, not leaving the warmth of his bed.

"Oh, come on, Kai!" Lloyd cried, ripping the sheets off of our brother and yanking him from his bed and onto the floor.

"Did you _have_ to pull me onto the floor?" Kai asked irritably, rubbing his head.

"Yes. Now let's go see what Uncle Wu wants," Lloyd responded, leaving the room. Jay, Kai and I followed suite, though Kai did begrudgingly.

 **Nya POV**

I greeted Jay with a quick peck on the lips as he and the other ninja finally came out onto the deck. Jay grinned dopily, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist and kissing me again.

"Hey, you," he grinned, looking into my eyes lovingly.

At Kai's loud protests, we broke apart (both rolling our eyes with fond exasperation) and turned to Sensei Wu. He stood with Cole and a new ninja, decked out in purple, who was wearing a mask so we couldn't see their face.

"I'd like you all to meet your new companion," Sensei Wu said, turning to the purple ninja as they pulled their mask off, "Sabrina."

And the Purple Ninja revealed herself to be a girl. Sabrina had tousled brown hair and royal purple irises and a bright smile. In other words, she's very pretty.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Kai cried in shock, as Zane and Jay stood there with dumbfounded expressions.

"Why yes, Captain Obvious," Sabrina said in a mock sweet voice. "Anything else you want to point out? That I'm a brunette, maybe?"

"But girls can't be ninja!" Kai persisted.

"Sexist!" Sabrina and I yelled in unison, then caught each other's eye and laughed.

"Well I, for one, think it's super cool that you're a girl _and_ a ninja!" Jay exclaimed. "What's your element?"

"Plants," Sabrina replied without hesitation.

"Awesome, so can you control them like Poison Ivy?" Lloyd asked in excitement.

"Probably, I haven't really tried," Sabrina admitted. Then she added, "Now, before I'm bombarded with questions, could someone tell me where my room will be?"

"I'll show you where the guest room is if you'd like," I offered.

"Sure, that'd be great, Nya," she replied with a smile. Then she linked her arm through mine, making me feel like we had been friends for years, and we walked down into the ship.

 **Kai POV**

"How did she know Nya's name?" I demanded as soon as the girls were out of earshot. "We haven't introduced ourselves!"

"Come to think of it, she knew a lot about me too," Cole added, turning to Sensei Wu. "Should we be concerned?"

"It is true that she has much knowledge about us, but I do not sense that she poses a threat," Zane said, but still looked to Sensei for an answer.

"I think you are correct, Zane," Sensei admitted. "She seems to be on our side, not the side of any enemies. We should trust her for now, but be wary of her movements aboard our ship. I do not wish to find out too late if she ends up being a traitor."

Well I knew that I didn't trust her at all. I was going to watch her like a hawk and make sure she didn't try anything!

* * *

 **Are you guys ready for more chapters? I hope so. Oh, by the way, Gracie posted the first chapter of her MoS rewrite, and she's about to post the second once I'm done here, but Mar's story will take longer than anticipated, so be patient please! Hugs, Moon**


	4. TFW Kai's Right but Only the Enemy Knows

**Cole POV**

I sat next to Sabrina at dinner. Everyone was interested in what she had to say. Even Kai, though his interest was more suspicion.

"So, where was this dojo of yours? Was it close to Ninjago City?" Lloyd asked.

"No," she said slowly, tilting her head slightly, obviously trying to think of where it was. "No, it was a ways from Ninjago. It was on a small island that's off the coast. I don't know exactly where, I was never the best with directions," she laughed.

"Interesting, I've never heard of it," Sensei mused.

"Exactly! You're lying, aren't you?" Kai cried, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Objection!" Sabrina exclaimed, pointing a finger right back at him. "The island that I was on had a device that made it untraceable! Besides, where is your evidence to support this claim?" She was smirking right at him, head resting casually on her fist.

"Sabrina is correct, Kai," Sensei said scoldingly. "Besides the fact I wasn't insinuating anything; I don't know _everything_ about Ninjago."

Kai glared at her and she shrugged. "I like law, you know, courtroom dramas and Phoenix Wright and stuff."

I laughed. "Maybe you should actually use that hothead of yours before you go jumping to conclusions, Kai."

He growled at me, but I elected to ignore him. He needed to learn that not everyone was some crazed evil maniac. Some people are just people that you don't know everything about. Everyone has their secrets.

 **Sabrina POV**

I watched as Cole attacked the punching bag relentlessly. His training seemed strenuous, but he didn't seem that mind. In fact, he appeared to be enjoying it.

His fists were practically blurs as he punched rapidly, until —

Cole let out a mild curse as the bag broke, allowing sand to pour onto the ground. He wiped his brow, grabbing a broom and dustpan from the side of the room (where there was also a pile of discarded punching bags; this must happen often).

"Hey, I just had a thought," I said, as he began to sweep. "How bout we do some weapons sparring? I know how to use a scythe."

"Sure, we have an extra scythe you could use just in that weapons cabinet," Cole said, gesturing to the cabinet. "And maybe you could grab the Scythe of Quakes for me? You remember where it is?"

I nodded. "I'll be back in a flash."

This was the perfect opportunity! While he was in here sweeping, I could steal the scythe and make my escape! I'd be gone before anyone realized, and once they did it would be too late!

I darted into the room where the Golden Weapons were kept and stared at them in awe for a few moments. They were beautiful. I wondered why X only wanted the Scythe of Quakes, but didn't question it as I grabbed up the weapon. It felt heavy in my hands, but I didn't think much of it as I turned to leave the room.

That's when I saw Kai standing right in the doorway, glaring at me.

 **Kai POV**

I knew it! Sabrina _was_ the bad guy!

"Wait!" she cried, dropping the scythe and putting her hands up in surrender. "Don't go jumping to conclusions!"

"I don't have to jump, this conclusion is staring me in the face!" I shot back angrily, clenching my fists. "You're stealing the Scythe of Quakes, I knew you were evil!"

"No, Cole _asked_ me to grab this for him! Clarify with him yourself!" she begged, her hands now up in a weak attempt to shield herself should I attack.

I glared at her dubiously, but put the scythe away and dragged her with me back to the training room Cole was in (I wasn't about to leave her alone with the weapons again).

"Cole!" I shouted furiously, holding up Sabrina's arm in my firm grasp. She was struggling but couldn't escape my tight grip. "Did you seriously make the stupid mistake of asking _her_ to get your Golden Weapon?!"

Cole looked up at me in confusion and anger. "It wasn't stupid _or_ a mistake, she was just grabbing my weapon while I cleaned up another dead punching bag — Hey! Let go, you're obviously hurting her!"

Sabrina was struggling against me harshly, but I didn't care. I couldn't let this traitor out of my sight. I had to hold on —

Cole suddenly gave me a sharp shove. In my moments of shock, Sabrina wrenched her arm from my grasp, but I didn't care. I was seeing red, my anger diverted into Cole. I let out a yell and socked him in the eye.

Sabrina gasped sharply, her hands flying to her mouth in shock as Cole stumbled backwards. My head snapped towards her, remembering her presence. I stalked towards her as she lifted her shaky hands defensively.

"Please," she begged, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Don't."

I raised my fist, but Cole had gotten up and flung himself onto me, commencing a full on fight.

 **Sabrina POV**

I stumbled back against the wall, watching the fight with wide eyes. The two ninjas ( _the friends!_ ) were screaming and cursing as they attacked each other as if they were attacking an enemy. I tried to steady my breathing, but I was a mess of emotions.

On one hand, I was their enemy. I was trying to find a moment to steal the scythe. This could be the perfect opportunity. Why should I stay?

But on the other hand, I had started feeling, well, _close_ to Cole. As if he was actually my friend (or perhaps more, but I wasn't about to admit that to anybody, including myself). It hurt to see him fighting with his fellow ninja, his teammate, his _friend_. And it was all because of me.

My hair started to fly around, as if the room was filled with wind. I felt my feet leave the ground and I levitated as my vision was clouded with the colour purple.

The boys actually stopped fighting to stare at me in shock. I was just as shocked as them. I had no idea what was happening, all I knew was that I could feel a strange power wash over me.

Suddenly, vines started flying all over the room, as if it were a laser booby trap. Kai tripped over one and all the vines wrapped around him, leaving him helplessly trapped by the vines. All of his struggling was futile and Cole stood stalk still to keep from being trapped like Kai was.

But this was all straining on my already strained emotions. I could feel my consciousness slipping away and my body slowly collapsing into a heap on the floor.

The last thing I heard was Cole shout, "Sabrina! That was your full potential!"

* * *

 **Yay, lots of new stuff! This chapter was fun to write! I hope you liked it! Hugs, Moon**


	5. Poison Ivy Beating the Crap out of Kai

**Cole POV**

"Sabrina!"

I darted to her side, kneeling down to check her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found one. "She's alive."

"Oh good, now she still has another opportunity to steal the weapons," Kai sneered, but I shot him a glare and he quieted down.

I lifted Sabrina's limp unconscious body into my arms, ready to carry her back to her room. But just before I had left the room, I heard Kai say, "She's evil, you know that?"

"You don't know that," I replied, turning to face him. He was still sitting on the floor, looking angry.

"She was going to steal your weapon, Cole. I could see it in her eyes," Kai said, now sounding less like he was making baseless accusations, and more like he was begging me to believe him. "I'm trying to help you, Cole. I'm trying to help all of us."

I hesitated, before turning on the spot and leaving the room. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't. Either way, we would get no answers from Sabrina if she was unconscious.

 **Sabrina POV**

I didn't wake up until the late evening. The whole plants thing — my full potential, Cole had called it — had freaked me out. I had never done it before and wasn't prepared for it. But now, I was only intrigued by it.

I glanced to a plant on my bedside table. Maybe I could try what Lloyd had suggested earlier, controlling plants like Poison Ivy.

I placed a finger on one of the leaves, concentrating hard on the little plant as hard as I could. It took so much concentration that I had to screw my eyes shut. This obviously wouldn't come easily.

But when I slowly opened one eye, I saw that the plant had started doing a little dance. I laughed aloud, opening both of my eyes happily. It was dancing like Groot in the end of Guardians of the Galaxy. I remembered when Lucy and I had watched it. A tear slipped down my cheek. It was one of the last actual good times we had together.

"Sabrina? Are you alright?" Cole was in the doorway, looking at me with concern. Well, I suppose I _was_ crying.

"Yeah, totally. Just — just gimme a minute," I sniffled, wiping my eyes quickly. To say I missed Lucy would be an understatement.

He tentatively came over and sat beside me on my bed, wrapping his arms comfortingly around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder dismally. Just thinking of what I was about to do killed me inside.

"Hey, could I — could I have some time alone?" I asked quietly, looking up into Cole's face.

"Of course," he replied, quickly standing up. "I'll just be a room over if you need me."

I nodded understandingly, but as soon as I heard the boys' room door closed, I scrambled out of bed. I needed to get the weapon and get out _pronto_.

I ran into the weapons room, but as soon as my fingers grasped the golden scythe, I heard the door close behind me. I spun around to face none other than Kai, leaning casually against the wall just beside the door, arms crossed and smirking.

"So. I was right all along. You _are_ after the weapons. And don't say you're getting it for Cole again because I know the _truth_!" he said angrily, straightening up and pointing an accusing finger at me.

My previously surprised expression turned into a glare.

"So," I said, my voice shaking with anger and sadness, "how does it feel to be right? To find out that I'm the bad guy?"

"It feels _fantastic_ ," Kai smirked, positioning himself to fight, "because now I can finally _hit you!_ "

"Go ahead and try to hit me; if you're able!" I shouted back, readying myself as well, scythe in hand defensively, though I might not need it. X had trained me well.

Kai jumped towards me, attacking as quickly as he could, but my blocks and dodges were quicker. I could hear him panting, meanwhile I was barely breaking a sweat. He had no chance against me. I was going to get away with the scythe no doubt.

"Sabrina?!"

I jumped, my head jerking towards the doorway where Cole stood, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked away to hide my ashamed expression, still fighting off Kai.

"Hey Cole," I said weakly, flipping Kai onto his back. "Surprise."

"What are you doing?" he asked, and I could hear him fighting to keep the sobs from his voice.

"You know what I'm doing," I said plainly, still refusing to face him as Kai got back up and tried to kick me. I just grabbed his leg and slammed him to the floor again. Then I turned to face Cole, feigning anger. "Kai was right. I'm the bad guy! I'm stealing the Scythe of Quakes! I'm taking Kai down without even looking at him! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Despite my efforts, I still sounded more distressed than furious.

"Just leave me alone, if I don't do this, my punishment will be worse than being forced to steal from the ninja," I muttered, looking away again. "Goodbye, Cole."

I ran towards the window and hopped out before either one could stop me. Cole dashed to the window too, yelling my name and reaching out for me. But I was gone.

As I dived towards the sea below, I looked at the scythe in my hand and began to weep. "I am bad," I recited quietly, not sounding believable for a second, "and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one is rather be than me."

I crashed into the waves, sobbing wildly and knowing that I'd rather be anyone except myself.

 **Kai POV**

I painfully got to my feet and stood by Cole at the window. I stretched to try to make my aches go away.

"I told you she was evil," I said tiredly, placing a hand on Cole's shoulder. He still stared down at Sabrina's head, floating just above the water below.

"She was being forced," he said slowly. "That's what she said. Remember? ' _If I don't do this, my punishment will be worse than being forced to steal from the ninja_.'"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Cole, she was tricking you! Again! Trying to make you think she's innocent when she's really not!"

"But what if —" he protested, but I cut him off.

"Cole, I'm only trying to help you. You're my best friend. Please, just —"

"Shh!"

I looked over at him with shock and anger. "Did you just shush me?!"

He shushed me again, pointing to a small speedboat that was heading towards Sabrina's floating head.

* * *

 **I'm sure that you're all disappointed that we're not updating as quickly as we used to, but there's a simple answer: we're taking our time and trying to make our stories as amazing as possible!**

 **Also, to the wonderful guest MMM, thank you for your encouraging reviews, and to the equally wonderful guest, KRR, I appreciate you submitting your character, but I probably won't use him unless such an opportunity arises, and who knows, it might! (Also, I love your hashtag! #God'sNotDead to you too! Have you seen that movie? It's so good! And I love the Newsboys!)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and check out Gracie's rewrite too! Hugs, Moon**


	6. The Chapter of Swimming and Drowning

**Sabrina POV**

Another wave washed over me, drenching me with water. I resurfaced and spit water from my mouth. I seriously hated water. I could barely swim, and it was a miracle I was even treading water right now, especially with a scythe in my hand. But I had to stay above the waves. I was too far from any shores to get washed up before I died from drowning. It was even worse that we were in the middle of a storm. I just hoped that Lucy got the message I sent her . . .

"Sabrina!"

I turned to see a motorboat speeding towards me. Aboard was Lucy. I smiled widely and tossed her the scythe. She caught it, then pulled me onto the boat.

I embraced her in a hug which she did not return. I frowned. Hadn't she missed me as much as I had missed her? I mean, we _are_ best friends.

"He's angry, Sabs," Lucy frowned, not making eye contact. She was hugging her chest, a habit of hers whenever she was nervous.

"I'm sure he is!" I growled. "He's always angry!"

"Well . . . maybe if you actually did this stuff faster —"

"It's not my fault that — that — _that man_ forces me to do this!"

"Maybe you should give him a little appreciation. He _saved_ you!"

"I was _fine_ before he came along! Now he forces me to steal and kill!"

 **Cole POV**

I turned to Kai. "You see? She's being forced."

Kai crossed his arms stubbornly. "I still don't believe it."

I shook my head, continuing to peer out the window, watching the pair speed away.

 **Sabrina POV**

Lucy and I were still arguing. We were best friends. Best friends argue over the stupidest of things. But this was definitely _not_ stupid.

"Sabrina, I still can't see how you don't appreciate what he's done for us —" Lucy began, but I cut her off with a loud fake laugh.

"What he's done for us?! Oh, let's see, he's kidnapped us, starved us, and nearly killed us at least a dozen times! He's our savior!" I snapped, sarcastically.

"He didn't kidnap us, he took us in —!"

"By force!"

"It doesn't matter! He keeps us fed —!"

"Only half the time!"

"And he asks for so little in return —!"

"He forces us to go on crazy missions to kill, kidnap, or steal every week! My hero!"

Lucy turned away from me, and I did the same to her. I'll be glad when this stupid boat gets to our destination. When X orders her to kill someone next, she'll see my point of view.

But as I looked in the opposite direction as my best friend, I saw a wave coming towards the boat. As it neared, it got bigger and bigger, until it was towering over us. It was going to overturn the boat!

"Lucy!" I screamed, grabbing onto her arm.

"What?!" she growled, turning just in time to see the wave crash into us.

I tried to swim to the surface, but as I said before, I'm a terrible swimmer. I forced myself up, but as I swam higher, the surface seemed to get farther away. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer. I felt my body go limp and everything went black.

 **Lucy POV**

"Sabrina?! Sabrina?!" I cried frantically, looking around for my friend. I, unlike, her am a great swimmer.

Wait, duh! She's a terrible swimmer! She's probably drowning! I dove under the water and looked around for her. I could see her figure, slowing sinking. I swam down to her and lifted her arm around my shoulders. Pulling her to the surface, I took a gulp of air.

She coughed and spluttered. "Thanks, Lu." She made a worried expression. "Wait, where's the scythe?!"

"Stay here," I ordered, and dove under again. I could see it, glowing at the bottom of the ocean. Wait, it wasn't that far down . . . I smiled as I realized what that meant. I swam down and grabbed it, then swam back up again.

"We're close to land!" I cried, resurfacing.

"I kinda figured that out." She pointed to an island to the north. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's probably his island," Sabrina said, treading slowly towards it. I grinned, following closely behind.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been more time than usual, so I'm giving you TWO chapters! You deserve it ;) Hugs, Moon**


	7. Eliminate or be Eliminated

**Sabrina POV**

As I walked in time with Lucy through the thick jungle, I stared at the scythe in my hands. I stole it. I mean, stealing important things was nothing new, but this was different for some reason.

I kept wondering what Cole thought of me. Why? Why did I care what he thought? It wasn't as if we knew each other that well. I mean, obviously, otherwise he would've realized that I was going to steal the scythe. But for some reason, it hurt to think that he thought less of me now.

"Argh!" I cried, punching a tree and nearly splitting the trunk in half. Lucy raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked tentatively, probably wondering if I was still mad at her.

I sighed. "What does one do when they may or may not like a boy they stole a scythe from?"

Lucy stared at me. "Wait, you _like_ one of the ninja? Sabrina, we're their enemies!"

"I know! It's stupid," I muttered, but she was smiling now.

"No, it's cliché! The whole Romeo and Juliet type thing," she giggled.

"Except I don't know if he likes me back," I pointed out.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Details." She was quickly distracted as a baby panda lumbered into the open though. "Mailee!"

She swept scoped up the panda in her arms, hugging the bear to her chest. I smiled at them. Mailee was Lucy's _life_. I'm glad that they hadn't experimented on the bear, as they had done with many of the other strange creatures that roamed the island.

We continued walking through the jungle until we reached the lab. It was shaped like a bubble, made of transparent and stretchy material, so that anything that were to step on it wouldn't crush it, but just bounce off (long story). Inside, we past many scientists, most of which took no notice of us, except a few who gave friendly nods and waves in our direction. Finally, we reached the center room. X's room.

I took a gulp of air and turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

"Hello girls. Did your mission go well?"

I looked at the swivel chair in the center of the room. Its back was to us, so I couldn't see the man sitting in it.

"Yes. Yes, it went well," I responded, without any trace of emotion. X didn't like emotion.

"Did you run into any," he paused and turned his chair slightly so that we could see half his face, though it was still hidden in the shadows, "problems?"

"No! Well, I mean, yes sir," I stammered, and I could hear him stiffen at the nerves that were obvious in my voice. "Kai and Cole might've . . . Well, they saw me grab the weapon."

He slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "WHAT?! THEY WILL SURELY BE AFTER IT!"

"I-I'm sorry, but —!"

"NO BUTS!" he shouted, making both of us jump. He regained his composure and sighed. "You must eliminate them."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Eliminate them? I knew he meant to kill them. But if I killed them, then the rest of the ninja would be after me as well, meaning I'd have to kill them too! I'd never killed _one_ person, let alone _seven_!

"Sir, I'll do it —" Lucy began, but X cut her off.

"No. Sabrina must do it. To prove her loyalty. If she fails, she can forget about her life."

I sucked in a sharp breath. I didn't want to die. I knew that Lucy had been trying to protect me, because she was much more tolerant towards killing. She would probably just blow up the Bounty with no remorse at all.

I didn't want to die, and I didn't want Cole to die, or any of the residents of the Bounty, if I'm honest with myself. But I had to do it. I had no choice.

"I'll do it," I sighed.

X laughed a high, cold laugh. "Very well. Go now. And do not return until they have been disposed of."

I left the room quickly with Lucy right on my heels. I didn't want to be in there for another second.

Lucy pulled me off to the side of the hallway, staring at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?! I can't picture you killing anyone!"

"Do you think I'd rather lose my life?!" When she said nothing, I continued, "I wouldn't be doing it if my life weren't on the line here! Trust me, Lu."

She nodded weakly, pulling me into a hug. "Good luck," she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. I'll be back before you know it," I assured her, then went to go find one of the other motorboats, scythe still in my hand.

 **Lucy POV**

I watched nervously as Sabrina walked away. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to return the scythe, convince them she was sorry, then kill them, take the scythe back and escape. But I also knew her well enough to know that she wasn't _really_ going to follow through with her plan.

After what she had confessed to me, about liking one of the ninja, she was never going to kill any of them. I wished that I could help her. I wished that I could change X's mind. Let her just take the scythe and let the ninja live. But X did not change his mind.

I sighed, hugging Mailee to my chest again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Leave a nice review maybe? Hugs, Moon**


End file.
